There are known tape winding devices of the general type above-referred to in which a conductor wire to be insulated is guided through the center axis of a spool or coil of insulation tape. As the conductor advances, the tape is spirally wound about the conductor so that the conductor is completely coated. A die at the point where the tape and the conductor are joined serves to insure the joining of conductor wire and tape. The ratio between the longitudinal speed of the conductor wire and the rotational feed of the insulation tape is constant and it is selected to maintain overlap between the turns of the tape in order to avoid that the conductor is exposed at some areas.
However, it often occurs that when wrapping conductors insulated in the above-described manner, the tape loosens or slips at points where the conductor is bent, thus exposing the metal conductor and thereby causing contact problems in circuits connected to those conductors. In order to avoid this type of failure, several attempts have been made to glue overlapping portions of the insulating tape to each other to prevent exposure of wire portions by slipping or loosening of tape. One of these prior art modes consists of applying the glue directly to the conductor so that when joined to the insulating tape the latter is fixed to the former. However, when using this mode it has been found that sometimes the glue corrodes the conductor, thereby causing a change in the physical and chemical characteristics thereof. It has also been found that with telephone cables this manner of applying a binder causes very high capacitances between the conductors which damage the characteristics of the transmission. Another known attempt to solve the problem consists of applying binder to the insulating tape when the same has been wound about the conductor. This entails the problem that the wound layers of tape stick to each other when they are joined on the wind-up spool for the finished conductor cable due to the fact that the binder will not dry with the chosen speed and the short distance from the point where the conductor and the tape are joined to the wind-up spool. This drawback can, of course, be avoided by using a quick drying binder or by the application of heat or taking other measures to obtain a fast drying, but this complicates the operation and increases the production costs.